Conventionally, batteries such as a nickel-hydrogen storage battery and a lithium-ion storage battery have been used as power supply source to drive electric and hybrid vehicles. A vehicle with these batteries includes a battery control device to monitor and control the batteries. When an abnormality occurs in the state of the battery, it is necessary to properly detect the abnormality by the battery control device to secure the safety and the like.
The abnormality determination method described in Patent Literature 1 is known as a technique for detecting battery abnormality. The abnormality determination method is configured to sample the voltage between the terminals of the battery every predetermined period, and determine to be abnormal if the difference from the sampling value one period before is out of a given range.